


Pour la frime

by Shadofu



Series: Un vol de corbeaux [1]
Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le gars qui parle a l'apparence classique d'un délinquant : cheveux décolorés, beaucoup de gel, des piercings et un air bien trop sûr de lui. C'est un nouveau, aucun des habitués n'aurait eu le culot d'intercepter Genji au milieu d'un couloir et de lui cracher son fiel à la figure, que ce soit par respect ou par crainte des représailles.</p><p>Mais personne n'est impressionné. Des grandes gueules, Suzuran en est rempli. Va falloir faire mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour la frime

\- Les principes, c'est pour la frime et c'est tout, hein ! Je veux dire, moi ça me fait vraiment marrer de voir une bande de délinquants se vanter d'avoir de l'honneur ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous voulez passer pour des gentils ? Et c'est _ça_ le leader de Suzuran, un mec qui ne fait pas de coups en douce et qui prend ses responsabilités comme un bon garçon parce qu'il a des _principes_ ?!?

Le gars qui parle a l'apparence classique d'un délinquant : cheveux décolorés, beaucoup de gel, des piercings et un air bien trop sûr de lui. C'est un nouveau, aucun des habitués n'aurait eu le culot d'intercepter Genji au milieu d'un couloir et de lui cracher son fiel à la figure, que ce soit par respect ou par crainte des représailles.

Mais personne n'est impressionné. Des grandes gueules, Suzuran en est rempli. Va falloir faire mieux.

Le gars penche la tête de côté, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hé, Takiya. Tu veux pas me filer le commandement ? Je m'occuperai bien de Suzuran pendant que t'iras sauver des nanas en détresse ou aider des vieux à traverser la route.

Izaki sort les mains de ses poches et croise les bras. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Makise et Chûta échanger un regard significatif. Genji a beau avoir l'air très calme et mesuré, en réalité il est loin d'être célèbre pour son sang-froid. Il est d'autant plus dangereux qu'il a tendance à exploser au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

Genji a écouté le gars débiter son petit monologue sans que son expression change une seule fois. Enfin, il semble se décider à réagir.

\- T'as fini ? Ok, alors écoute. D'abord, faut que tu comprennes que les principes et l'honneur, ça n'a rien à voir. Après, je vais te dire une chose : on s'en fout de savoir pourquoi on a des principes, l'important c'est de les suivre.

\- Ouais et tu peux demander à n'importe qui dans ce lycée, intervient Chûta, tout le monde te dira que Takiya Genji suit toujours ses principes !

Quelques types qui observent la scène hochent vigoureusement la tête, comme pour confirmer.

Genji les ignore et poursuit :

\- Et moi, j'ai pour principe de casser la gueule à ceux qui me cassent les couilles.

Il fixe le gars droit dans les yeux.

Les types à côté ricanent.

Le gars blêmit.

\- Ce- C'est pas--

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, le coupe Genji.

Le gars recule nerveusement avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller. Il ne court pas, c'est un bon point pour lui.

\- Rien dans le ventre, commente Makise en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Je croyais vraiment que t'allais le défoncer, fait Chûta avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Izaki rigole, s'approche de Genji et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- C'est bien, tu grandis.

Genji le repousse d'un coup de coude.

\- Ta gueule.

 


End file.
